


True Companions

by Monochrome_Eyes



Series: Writings [4]
Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I need dad!Vigo to these emotionally scarred teens, Injury, Stabbing, That is all, Trellis-centric, Trellis-whump, basically I also wanted Vigo to care about Trellis more, he is capable to use it if his head is ok, he's such an indifferent dick to Trellis in the series tbh, maybe edit it in a later date?, not satisfied with ending, sorry I cant help it, this is a sleepdeprived fueled extravaganza of a writing so buckle up for my crap folks, why do I keep giving him concussions?? It's an excuse for him not to use his stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Eyes/pseuds/Monochrome_Eyes
Summary: The Guardian Council encounters some enemies in an abandoned harbor, but an unexpected explosion ensues, prompting Trellis to shield them all.Unfortunately, disaster strikes. It always does, after all, the universe would be too merciful if it didn't.Or where Trellis is in danger and Emily and Vigo has to save him.





	True Companions

His head felt like splitting open.

 

He groans, and opens his eyes. Ears are of no help to the growing pain, the ringing very much present in his skull. Something wet is on his face, warm and blinding one eye. He can't afford to let his guard down, Emily and Vigo might need help, especially when he had barely shielded them all from the explosion.

He can't move, he doesn't quite know the reason for it yet, except for the telltale solid pressure pinning the lower half of his body and right arm. Everything in front of him is blurry, sharpening occasionally after every throb of pain before adjusting in the darkness —

Oh.

It's barely made out, even with his ability to see in the dark and the weak glowing of his amulet, but he can see the silhouettes of beams and planks of metal crisscrossing each other in a delicate balance serving as the only _reason_ he wasn't inevitably crushed to death.

He is absolutely immobilized. The only thing he could move is his left hand and neck; the logical solution in this is to utilize his amulet, but with the overwhelming throb of pain that tells him of a nasty concussion and the not so subtle sharp **metal stake** is hovering several inches above his chest makes it next to impossible to do any action at all.

It was hard to breathe with a beam pinning down his torso, it was even harder to breathe now when he can sense the impending arrival of panic. He closes his eyes to concentrate, attempting to control his limited breathing and find ways to get out of this blasted situation. The ringing in his ears slowly abates, and he can finally hear the agitated voice calling his name.

"—Lis! Trellis! Can you hear me?!" It was gruff, it was worried. Vigo?

Opening his eyes, searching for the sound in the haze and finally landing in an opening to his left, where a source of light is blocked by a crouching figure and he can see the piercing eyes of Vigo Light.

He coughs, throat dry and irritated from the dust of the aftermath. Vigo takes this for an answer.

"Trellis, are you hurt?" He asks firmly, demanding his immediate response.

"Head," he mumbles, his weak voice rasp. "Don't know... Else. You and Emily... Alright?"

"We're a bit bruised but fine. Emily is chasing them down now."

Relief escapes him with a sigh. Good. He had manage to protect them after all, even if he got the worst of the blast.

"I'm going to get you out of there. Give me your hand."

The order registered a few seconds after it's been said, and Trellis obediently extends his arm out of the hole, barely reaching Vigo's. They both strain to reach other, barely managing to touch each other at the fingertips as Vigo mutters out encouragement. What little strength Trellis has quickly gives out, suddenly dizzy, exhausted by the pain and restricted breathing.

"I need a little more Trellis! We're almost there!" He says, clearly agitated but the elf makes no effort to follow. A flash of worry in appears Vigo's face. "Can you move?"

He shakes his head as best as he can, not trusting himself to speak at the moment with so little air he can put in his lungs. It practically _hurts_ to breathe. He replies anyway. "Can't... Arm and legs... Pinned down."

"Can you use the stone?" But he gets no answer aside from deep breathing. He stands up, trying to think of a solution.

When the shadow disappeared, Trellis weakly calls out in worry. "Vigo?"

"Hang on Trellis," he tells him, eyes observing the metal beams to decide which one to move first to avoid them crushing the elf even further. "I'm going use my stone to shift the beams. Stay calm and don't move."

_Not that I can_ , Trellis thought hazily, wincing from the sharp screeching and clang of metals as Vigo manipulates them.

To his horror, the sharp stake is shifting from the movement as well.

"Stop," he wheezes inaudibly, and Vigo continues to move the beams, causing the stake to fall and nearly piercing his torso, where his heart should be. " _Stop! Vigo, stop!_ "

To his relief, the movements stopped. The light got blocked again as Vigo crouches. "What's the matter, Trellis?!"

"Metal." He rasps. "About to stab me. Don't move anything."

At that, Vigo feels penting frustration and fear. Trellis is literally trapped with no clear way out; at least, not without injuring him. He's pinned down so he has to move the debris, but if he does, he gets stabbed. There's no telling on how fast they can get him to medical.

Before he could make a clear decision or even a solution, he gets slammed away with a harsh kick to his side.

When Trellis suddenly hears a loud thud and a yell of pain, he yells out. "Vigo?!"

Based on what he can hear, shuffling, shouts and grunts of effort and thuds, there seems to be a fight. Realizing Vigo is attacked, Trellis squirms, attempting to free himself to assist the older stonekeeper in urgency, straining his breathing in doing so. The effort ended up futile, but this does not stop him from stubbornly wrenching his right arm free that he can feel it nearly popping out of place in his struggle. Desperate, he attempts to use his stone — trying to ignore his head pounding with agony every second — the tendrils wrapping themselves around the metals on top of him as his concentration fights against the haze of pain.

He was making small progress until he felt someone slam into the beams and the metal shifts, and the stake falls down, stabbing his chest an inch deep.

He can't help but yell in pain that he cannot hear Vigo call for him. Spots appear in his vision, teeth gritting, when he can suddenly feel the floor give away.

 

He's falling.

 

The metal slips out of his chest as he do, before his back slams into something solid, agony flaring and overriding his senses that he cannot think at all. Too many things happened at once that he can't register them as quickly as he used to.

Everything hurt. His head, his chest, his arm, his foot and his back and he wants nothing more but to escape this situation. Yet death seems inevitable now, finally caught up to him after he's evaded it several times. Despair riddles his body, all effort giving out.  
He tries to accept it, facing death with dignity seems to be the only thing he can do.

 

 

"Trellis!" A familiar voice calls out.

 

  
He stills, stunned.

  
He forces his eyes to open once again, telling himself to reject death for the moment, not when _she_ might need his help.

A foot below him, he can see Emily's upside down horrified face.

She's standing on a metal walkway, near the edge, hands gripping the railing nearly white from how tight it was. She was shouting something — he can't comprehend what yet — but she doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger. However, _he_ is.

Now that he has somewhat gripped himself together, he has noticed he had stopped falling, and is instead laying upside down on a grate hanging out from where he's fallen. The floor of the room had a large hole in it — likely due to the explosion — making it unstable and Vigo's fight must've agitated it, causing him and the debris to fall out.

This time, the only thing that kept him from falling to his death is the beam that pinned down his legs that is now pinning down on his foot.

Ironic.

It's cold, he feels so cold that he shivers, the wind whipping around him. Blood flowed into his head due to his position, causing his wound to bleed, trickling down his hair. He can feel warmth spreading in his chest, causing the red spot in his clothes to grow. His head feels light. He feels like he's gonna be sick.

"Trellis!"

He forces himself to pay attention, to listen. He looks at Emily, face still not relieved of anxiety but now filled with determination he often sees. It feels strangely comforting somehow; she has the tendency to make the world bend to her favor through sheer will alone.

"Give me your hand!" She orders him, betraying none of her fear yet is instead so firm that Trellis can't help but obey, his hand shakily reaching out to hers.

The movement causes the grate to slip slightly, and he nearly falls, if he weren't gripping the grate with his other hand. Thankfully, this gives him more distance to reach Emily, their fingers touching but the grip not quite strong enough.

"You can do it Trellis! Just a little bit more!" She tells him, and he grunts in pain, regardless of the cold he can feel a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead due to the strain and effort he is putting unto reaching out.

"You have to let go of the grate! I'll catch you!" He's not quite sure if she knows what she's saying. He's scared — scratch that, he's absolutely terrified and Emily is his only lifeline now, but her order is insane.

"You have to let go Trellis!" She yells again, and he wants to beg her no. "You have to trust me!" But he does. He always did, even after everything. He trusts her, more than anyone, even more than he trusts himself. Trellis tries to convince his fear to trust her one more time. Maybe his last time.

"I'll catch you, I _promise_ ," she says, her eyes are filled with desperation that he felt a pang of it stab through his heart.

It was enough.

He releases his grip, but the beam gives out and the grate falls with him on it —

 

" _No!_ "

 

There was nothing beneath him for a few seconds — until he can feel something wrap around his hand so tight he hisses in pain and he sways but **he does not fall**.

He looks up, and he can see her — his hand wrapped around his, not letting go she catches him as promised — face clearly relieved and realizes his faith in her wasn't misplaced at all.

"You're okay, you're okay, it's over now—" she says gently as she can as she lifts him up, over the railing (she's strong, she's always been so strong. Stronger than him and he admires her for that) and he collapses unto her, relieved and exhausted. The adrenaline from the fear is draining now that he's safe.

She carefully sits him down and his vision swims, head lurching as he moves but feeling a bit better now that he's on solid ground. He moans when she puts pressure unto his chest where the stab is, prompting Emily to keep muttering assurances to him, but it falls unto deaf ears. In his haze, he abruptly remembers —

"Vigo," he says, voice barely heard. "Vigo, is he, he needs—"

He is interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Vigo arrives, and Trellis looks up to him and is more relieved when he looks fine. Out of breath, but relatively uninjured. Emily is the same. It seems like their enemies are defeated now, since neither of them are urgently trying to escape. Instead, they both observe him on his injuries. The only worrying thing is that they're both sporting concerned faces. He feels thankful, for them both.

"Thank you," he mumbles, as they both lift him up, them on either side. "For saving me."

"Hush now," Vigo says gently, "You've done enough for us. You should rest."

Emily looks at him, voice comforting. "Let's go home."

They leave, assisting him until they get into the airship. They tend unto his minor burns, wrapping his head and chest. By the time that they're done, he is now laying down on the bed, relaxed and assured that he's safe.

Trellis passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. To explain, this scene was a reference to Iron Man 3, where Pepper was held hostage and Tony has to save her. Inspiration and drive to write came out of nowhere, and I was needing for some hurt/comfort and I chose Trellis because he's my fave and all. So, I wrote this deadass on 2 am up until 6:50 am.
> 
> I need to be very sleep deprived to be able to write. When I'm bound to have words flowing out of me, best to write it down else it'll be gone forever. I'm an all or nothing hoe
> 
> That's right, I wrote this shit at 4 hours


End file.
